


Last Names

by FlyingPig225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is curious, Fluff, M/M, Why you have no last name, ereri, levi wants him to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just needs to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, just with homework and such. This is most definitely a Drabble, just saying. But, here is a fanfic in which I hope you enjoy! Mwah mwah! :)

"Levi?" Eren asked the raven haired male innocently. 

"What, brat?" 

"Um, what exactly is your last name?"

Levi's eyes widened. "My-my last name?" He repeated, his gray eyes lighting up with confusion. "I'm, um, not exactly sure." He answered, swirling his spoon in his tea. "Are you sure?" Eren inquired, leaning closer and waggling his eyebrows. "Yes." Levi retorted, slapping the tallers' face lightly. Eren frowned. "Were you born without a last name?" He asked, looking at the ceiling. He was making Levi uncomfortable now. "Or did you forget it?" He said, turning his gaze back to Levi. "I don't know, Eren." Levi said through gritted teeth. He was starting to feel annoyed at the younger mans' questions. "How am I supposed to know? Should I?" Was he seriously doubting himself right now? Sheesh. "No, I was just wondering." Eren said plainly, finishing off his glass of tea. He put it in the sink and kissed Levi on the cheek softly before heading upstairs to take a nap. All Levi could do is sit there, staring in his tea mug, thinking to himself,

"What the hell just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> And now, your probably thinking, "seriously? That was the worst Drabble ever." Yeah, well, this is as far as I could stretch it out, and as soon as the fourth story comes along, I will start four new fanfics on a new couple, so be on the lookout!


End file.
